marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Kelly (Earth-616)
(Florida ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 8'0" | Weight = 950 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Category:Blond HairBlond as John Kelly) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former police officer; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Cyborg; later zombified | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dwayne McDuffie; Gregory Wright; Jackson Guice | First = Marvel Comics Presents #62 | Death = Marvel Zombies 3 #1 | HistoryText = After reverse engineering and deconstructing the body of the original Deathlok, Luther Manning, Harlan Ryker of the Roxxon Oil subsidiary Cybertek Systems built a prototype of a new, vastly improved Deathlok cyborg. Colonel John Kelly, a disenfranchised veteran of the Vietnam War who had recently been fired from his job as a police officer, volunteered to become the wetware basis for Ryker's project. However, in his first outing as Deathlok he rebelled against his computer's pre-programmed mission objectives and the on-board computer system literally fried his brain as it determined Kelly to be 'malfunctioning.' Some time later, after Michael Collins had been operating as Deathlok for a number of months, he discovered within the Deathlok computer's databanks a file named "John Kelly." Opening this file he discovered a copy of John Kelly's consciousness preserved as pure data inhabiting the file in a dormant state. This rogue data packet infected Michael Collins's own brain, operating as a second consciousness in the same body, much to both of their annoyances. This situation did not persist long, however, as shortly after Deathlok discovered Harlan Ryker working on a new series of cyborg soldiers, this time with lobotomized brains to avoid the issues he had experienced with both Kelly and Collins. During the ensuing battle the copy of Kelly's consciousness was transferred into the mind of one of the newer cyborgs, freeing Collins from playing host to his unwanted guest and giving Kelly back a semblance of a life. He christened himself Siege after a nickname an old war buddy had given him. After this, Siege operated as a mercenary for some time working for Silver Sable, S.H.I.E.L.D., and various others. Initiative After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative, and was assigned to lead the Florida state team the Command, along with Wundarr the Aquarian, Jennifer Kale, and the Conquistador. While the team investigated a disturbance in the Citrusville swamp (home to the Nexus of All Realities), Siege was bitten on the face by a zombie, and despite his cybernetic nature, was quickly turned as well. He attacked Jennifer Kale, making lewd references to her undergarments "and what's beneath those and what's beneath that and what's beneath that." His on-board computer alerted A.R.M.O.R. to the fact that he was seemingly malfunctioning, and triggered his self-destruct mechanism. | Powers = As Siege, John Kelly possesses an unquantified degree of superhuman strength and durability. He is supposedly stronger than the Michael Collins version of Deathlok, who is able to safely lift (press) 85 tons. He also possesses a wide array of weapons and sensor systems, as well as jet boosters built into his legs enabling flight. Possibly because the organic portions of his body are not his own, or possibly because the brain he inhabits was lobotomized, Siege is unable to feel anything physically and has a very limited emotional range. Michael Collins theorized the cause of this was that Siege was not actually John Kelly, but simply a rogue data packet that believed itself to be Kelly; regardless, he has acknowledged that Siege is alive. Siege has described the way he experiences his pseudo-life as being akin to playing a video game. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Extremely vulnerable to self-destruct sequences. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Plasma Pulse Cannon | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Pain Suppression Category:Deathloks Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Infected by the Hunger Virus Category:Cannibals